


Guilty Pleasures

by Yakusha_Yukihime



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Explicit Sexual Content, Law's power used sexually, M/M, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behaviour, Scars, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, Uke Roronoa Zoro, Zoro is a hippobottomus, lawzo, lawzo-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakusha_Yukihime/pseuds/Yakusha_Yukihime
Summary: Maybe if it wasn't for the way he made him lose control. Maybe if he didn't make law so jealous. But it wasn't so bad. After all, what is life without a few guilty pleasures?Crossoposted from my story on fanfiction.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> So I just realised that despite my love for uke zoro X anybody, I've only written mihawk X Zoro with mentions of other ships. So I decided to write a fic with my second favourite ship, law X Zoro. Why? Because swordbros have the most sexual tension. Also, I just feel like Zoro's type is 100% gonna be either dark haired dudes, or swordsmen, and mihawk and law fit both the categories. So here you have it, an extremely self indulgent ficlet.
> 
> THEMES: Law gets a bit jealous of zoro's previous hookups and the way his crewmates stick to him. Established law-zo. And mentions of Luffy X Zoro

Silver grey eyes and jade green hair that haunted law in his sleep. Bronze skin covered in scars and a physique that left law itching with the _urge_ to mark him in love bites, run his tattooed hands all over the curves and ridges of the other's body.

Law knows that calling zoro eye-candy is an understatement. Adonis is more like it. And of course, the man has no idea about the way many perceive him, undressing him with heated looks and entertaining fantasies. And normally, law wouldn't have bothered much with the common phenomena, the man is literally the most fuckable person on two legs.

But he has every right to be upset, because zoro is his _partner._

And of course, despite being such a smart man, zoro has no idea about the hungry and ravishing looks he receives, and it does make law bristle with sinister intent.

He isn't surprised about the way everyone seems to stop to look at him, staring for just a bit too long, drinking in the sight of the green haired swordsman. But law has every right to complain, the man is too oblivious.

Or maybe he isn't, considering the vast amount of men he had slept with in the past. Maybe he likes to get under law's skin, the same way his captain does. The only difference being the way law deals with it. Maybe he's testing law's patience, casually flirting with others, to see how far he can push the surgeon before he snaps and fucks zoro against the wall.

Zoro prefers rough sex the most after all.

And normally law would refuse to fall for such a simple provocation, not take the bait. But roronoa was different. And maybe if the man's entire existence wasn't provocative and didn't arise law's nearly non existent libido, he wouldn't have taken it.

But the perverse way his thighs moved as he walked, huge pectorals exposed, and the soft glint in his eye make law feel like he's losing control.

And if that didn't make law's adrenaline rush, he didn't know what else will.

Zoro knows exactly what to do to get the man to lose control, and it is possibly one of the best and worst things about their dynamic.

But even if he knows what zoro's trying to do, it's hard not to act accordingly. Especially with the way the strawhat captain drapes around _his_ lover at any given time, finding any excuse to grab a hold of the first mate, and law wonders how the strawhat knows exactly what to do to push law to the limits of his infinite patience.

But he isn't going to rise to the bait, at least not yet. As irritated as it makes him, they are captain and first mate, and law will not interfere.

Even if zoro has slept with him in the past.

Every movement of the other is filled with raw and languid sexual energy, a beast filled with lethal and provocative grace. Making law's self control break ever so slightly. And he's sure zoro's other partners felt the same way.

But tonight feels like the night where he may finally snap. He had accounted for the strawhats' innate ability to party wherever and whenever they wished to, but he hadn't accounted for the amount of people who joined in. And he had certainly not accounted for all the flirtatious invites being sent to his lover.

Law wasn't interested in the gaggle of women who tried striking up a conversation with him, for he has his eyes on one individual only, who was currently drinking down barrels of alcohol.

And he certainly didn't approve of the downright indecent looks being sent at zoro's way, ever so slightly encouraging him to slaughter all those that were looking at Zoro.

The three gold earrings jingle prettily with each nod and shake of zoro's head, filling law with rather perverse visuals.

He can feel his self control cracking with every glance that he catches. And he is pretty sure, his self set rules strongly disapprove of possessive behaviour, but when directed towards the other, it becomes a necessary evil.

Maybe it's the way he licks up the remaining alcohol from the corner of his lips as he glances at law, silver eye giving away all his thoughts, or maybe it's the way he runs one hand through the earrings, soft clinking echoing in law's ears, or even the way the strawhat captain looks at his first mate hungrily, the same way he glances at meat, that makes the last of law's self control shatter like glass.

It is probably quite under the standards law holds himself up to, but he doesn't care. All he cares for now is the debauched green haired man, smirking shamelessly as law's expression turns predatory.

And normally he would consider public displays of affection rather crass, but he needs to show them who roronoa belongs to, for this has gone for far too long.

The jade haired man smiles, body offering no resistance as law grips his hand and pulls him into a rather searing hot kiss. Law hungrily savours his lover, His taste even more luxurious than the finest of wines, with a hint of iron, making law itch for more.

He pulls away when the need to breathe becomes necessary, devouring the slightly dazed and flushed look of his lover, relishing in the angry glares of several others, including the strawhat. If the strawhat ruined his plans, he can just take his first mate instead.

Law chuckled as the other scowled slightly, clearly disapproving of the exhibition they put on, but didn't complain. He looked equally hungry, wanting, no, _needing_ law to ravish him. And law couldn't be more happier to comply.

"Let's get somewhere else zoro-ya," he uttered, the _room_ engulfing both him and the strawhat first mate, as they _shambled_ away to a nearby room. He didn't intend to let the others see what zoro could do, how he could moan, for that was for his eyes and ears alone. And zoro needed to be punished for toying with law's patience.

Preferably by being tied up.

"So I finally got you hot and bothered, Huh torao?" the jade haired man huffed out as his back hit the soft mattress, law looming over him.

"Ah-ah zoro-ya, I think you should control your tongue, or you will be punished."

"Oh? And how do you intend to that exactly, Tra-fal-gar-kun~" Zoro practically sang, hips angling upwards to grind against law, his jeans getting tighter by the minute.

Law snatched zoro's wrists over his head, securing him exactly where he wants him to be with his belt. Zoro may be feisty outside, but he _loves_ when his lover turns into a whining whimpering mess, and law supposes he deserves to indulge in the sight of a mewling zoro after the teasing at the party.

"Oh? Aren't you being feisty zoro-ya? Perhaps I have to increase the punishment?" The surgeon of death purred, nibbling against the three earrings, smirk widening when a muffled moan is heard.

Law slowly dragged his teeth against the younger's neck, delighting in the soft gasps being heard at regular intervals, teeth and lips alternating as he slowly worked to remove the coat and pants from his lover, eager to ravish.

"Ah.. I doubt that you make me scream and beg torao~" the younger teased, making law smirk in a bestial way. If it was rough he wants, it will be rough he gets.

He traces the dips and planes of zoro's skin, tattooed hands brushing against pert nipples causing the younger kenshi to stifle a moan. Smirk widening, he slowly rubs and pinches the hard nubs, drinking in the soft muffled whimpers as the other tries to desperately tame all sounds. Zoro's nipples were always sensitive, but seeing him whimpering and begging for law to stop biting and licking at those delicious pectorals painted a picture that law had to see. And not to mention, the opportunity to litter the other's chest with bite marks made it harder to resist.

Swooping in and taking one in his mouth while he pinched and tugged the other, he could feel soft whimpers and protests leave the other's mouth. He chuckled, sending pleasant vibrations through zoro's chest, making it even more difficult to keep his voice in check.

The jade haired kenshi desperately snapped his head to the side, trying to gain some control, to try to not fall apart from law's relentless attention on his pectorals, inadvertently displaying the column of his neck, all according to law's plans.

"Ahh!" A strangled cry escaped from Zoro's lips as a close to painful bite blossomed on the junction of his neck and collarbone. Law continued, offering no rest as the continued littering the younger's chest with bites and kisses, drawing out even more gasps and whimpers.

"L-law! No leaving-ah! Marks where-ah, people can see!" he tried to snarl while trying to wriggle out of his restraints as the surgeon practically ripped his coat and pants off.

"I don't think that you understandthat you're being _punished_ zoro-ya. You are _mine,_ and I believe that others need _reminding_ of who _you're_ with." Law practically growled, devil fruit ability activating to remove his clothes and fetch a bottle of lube in quick succession.

Maybe the ope ope no mi really is too versatile for its own good.

Law quickly coated his fingers with lube and decided that it was time to activate the next step in his plan, before pausing to admire the flushed state of his captive.

Tanned skin flushed with a beautiful red, as two perky nipples peaked, red and swollen from the relentless abuse, chest heaving as the man tried to calm himself down. The marks law created were turning into a rather pretty red, and red always looked good with zoro's colouring.

"Ahhh law...wa-hya" the younger close to wailed as law roughly inserted a finger into the tight, _hot_ entrance that he was so desperate to be buried in, growling quietly at the vice like grip the other offered.

"Ahhhhh, ahhhh.. law... you...haa"

The younger was barely being able to form Words as law quickly added two more fingers to stretch the entrance he would soon plunge into. Part of him wanted him to take it slow, make zoro beg, cry and moan to be penetrated, break his control the same way zoro broke his, but a more primal part of him wants to give rough and fast. But maybe taking it slow would be preferable, as zoro could barely hold on as it is.

"Ah, law... please...haa.." the soft pleads escaping at regular intervals as law worked his fingers at a quick pace, regularly stopping to give a hard press at the others prostate, drawing out a long broken moan from the others lips, slightly swollen due to zoro biting down on it to prevent his debauched sounds from leaking.

And zoro's broken, pretty moans are quite possibly one of law's favourite sounds in the world.

"Please what? I won't understand if you don't tell me zoro-ya" The older teased, stroking the other's sweet spot to the point where the other was nearly mewling into the mattress.

And damn, zoro didn't expect his teasing to give such promising results.

"I- haaa"

"You.. do deserve some punishment for letting people touch you all over, zoro-ya. But I'm willing to _indulge_ if you just _beg._ And from what I'm seeing I can hold on a lot longer than you."

Normally zoro would never beg or offer up his resistance so easily, but something about the way law rips out his control makes it so exhilarating, making him feel like being ravished. But he needs this desperately, wants something _bigger, wider_ to fill him up.

"Umph, law... _please..."_

"Hm?"

Just a little bit more, just a little bit more stimulation, and he can get to see his lover's pretty, messy state as he fucks him to cloud nine.

"Please... Ah god, stop... hmpf, please _fuck_ me, law."

And goddamn, if that wasn't the most beautiful thing law had ever seen. Zoro, eyes and body flushed, whimpering and moaning with law's fingers deep inside him, erection straining desperately.

"Can't you.."

Grabbing zoro's neck for a rather searing, hot, messy kiss, he quickly slammed home, satisfied moans echoing from the both of them, before setting up a rather punishing pace that left zoro moaning and mewling with every thrust. And law can't remember what other feelings compare to the one right now, the burning passage clenching around his member just right, and he isn't sure if he would ever derive such pleasure from another partner again.

In fact, the more he strikes at the younger's sweet spot, delighting in the broken moans he draws out from the stoic man, the more he wants to _ruin_ him. Bring him down closer to his level, make him messy, ruin him completely.

Each thrust in the sweltering passage brings him and his lover closer to their climax, the jade haired man's eye closed as he whined brokenly at the feeling of law's cock stretching him just right.

God, he's so close. Just a few more thrusts that strike his prostate just right, and he comes with a moan so loud that it's closer to a yell, stuttering out law's name as he reaches his climax.

The mix of pain and pleasure makes zoro tighten to the point of madness, making law growl as he released his seed into the younger man, hips spasming as he slammed home.

Coming out of post orgasm bliss, he pulled out to glance over at his panting, teary lover, chest heaving heavily and saliva dripping out of the corner of his swollen, abused lips, chest covered in his essence and relaxed to steal one final kiss from him and untie the restraints, wrists scarred from the chafing.

"Haa.. ha.. You should be more jealous if this is the consequence." zoro cheekily replied, voice rough and hoarse from the relentless overuse, softly rubbing the red marks on his wrists.

"Hmpf, maybe another time zoro-ya. I need you to atleast be able to walk the next day."

"You're an idiot, torao."

"Maybe I am."

"How the hell am I going to hide all these marks?"

"Leave them on display, it suits you."

And law is pretty sure there isn't any one in a thousand miles who doesn't know zoro is with him now. And anyone who sees him in the morning is pretty sure to realise anyways. He'll probably deal with the consequences in the morning. Whatever that is.

And what is life if you don't indulge in a few guilty pleasures?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I finally wrote smut! And unsurprisingly, it is still trash. But well, comments, reviews, criticisms and kudos are appreciated! And do tell me if you want more.


End file.
